The Reason i live
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Suzuna tak dapat berhenti menangis jika mengakui kenyataan bahwa Sena telah tiada ... RnR pliss


Rii: Aiiii~, Minna saya minta maaf atas ketidak puasan kalian membaca FanFic 'Hirumamo Ice Skecting', … Otw mari kita bicarakan fic ini..

Kyu: Ratednya T aja, supaya nggak membuat orang negative thiking..

Rii: Iya juga, hmmm kalo untuk pair-nya apa?

Kyu: SenaSuzu…

Rii: Umh…, oh ya di fic ini ada flashback dengan tanda ooO0OooO0OooO0Ooo

(Pembicaraan ff ini berlanjut, hingga seorang setan dateng)

Hiruma: Oi, Para author sialan…

Rii & Kyu: Nanda, AKUMA?*nggak sadar manggil Hiruma dengan Akuma*

Hiruma: [BANG] *tembak Rii & Kyu* D YA HAA~ disclaimer They're fucking not own Eyeshield 21…..

The Reason I Live

Sendungan tangis terus menerus terdengar disebuah rumah kecil. Orang-orang berdatangan dengan memakai kemeja hitam, membawa sekuntum bunga lili putih.

"Kenapa .. hiks… dia harus pergi sekarang?', tanya Suzuna diiringi dengan tangisan.

Mamori hanya tersenyum lemah, "Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirnya, Sudah berhentilah menangis Suzuna-chan"

Tapi Suzuna tak berhenti menangis [Ya secara gitu, Suzuna 'kan pacarnya Sena.. mana ada orang seneng saat kekasih hatinya maot mati meninggal dunia], semua anggota deimon hanya bertampang lesu dengan kematian sang running back, Sena Kobayakawa. Srmua anggota deimon datang ke rumah keluarga Kobayakawa untuk mengantarkkan sang RB ke pemakaman, kecuali 1 orang tak dateng. Ya Hiruma si QB, dia tak datang entah apa yang menghambatnya saat Kuria menanyakannya dia berkata, '_Aku sedang tak enak badan_'.

Akhirnya para jamaah membawa jasat Sena menuju pemakama. Air mata Suzuna terus mengalir tak tega rasanya melihat peti mati Sena masuk ke dalam tanah. Mamori yang melihat kelakuan Suzuna akhirnya turun tangan.

"Sudahlah Suzuna-chan, kalo kau terus menangis Sena tidak akan tenang di alam sana", Mamori mencoba menenangkan Suzuna.

".. hiks … hks …"

"Kita harus berdoa semoga ia dapat masuk ke surga"

"… ba-baik, Mamo-nee", ucap Suzuna sembari mengepalkan ke dua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesainya pemakaman ….

".. Aku pergi dulu Sena, sampai jumpa", ucap Suzuna pada makam Sena.

"Tabahlah Suzuna-chan", Mamori menghibur, "Nah, ayo pulang".

"… baik", jawab Suzuna lesu.

"Sudahlah.. sekarang beristirahatlah, besok pasti akan ada hal yang menarik"

Suzuna hanya mengangguk, dan mulai berjalan pulang meninggalkan pemakaman.

*~*~*

"Dagh Suzuna-chan", kata Mamori yang sudah berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Mamo-nee", ucap Suzuna di depan rumahnya.

Setelah mendadahi Mamori, Suzuna masuk ke dalam remahnya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Di a hanya bisa berbaring ditempat tidur menatapi foto kekasihnya, almarhum Kobayakawa Sena. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hidungnya merah, sepertinya Suzuna mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tak membebani Sena yang berada di alam baka (Klao nangis ke orang yang sudah meninggal artinya tidak rela atau tidak ikhlas). Sebetulnya Suzuna telah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi tak lama setelah Sena memberitahukannya.

ooO0OooO0OooO0Ooo

2 hari yang lalu

Di sebuah taman dekat rumah Suzuna …

Sena dan Suzuna sedang duduk tenang disalah satu ayunan. Taman itu sangat sepi karena hanya ada Sena dan Suzuna saja. Sena bermuka sedikit lesu, Suzuna yang memperhatikannya jadi heran kenapa pada Sena yang tak bersemangat. Akhirnya Suzuna memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sena, kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, Suzuna?, jawab Sena dengan memasang senyum plastik.

"Berpikir apa? Jika ada masalah bilang saja padaku", kata Suzuna masih khawatir sebab kata-kata yang diucapkan Sena seperti menjanggal. Tiba-tiba senyum plastik yang berada di wajah Sena menghilang dengan sangat cepat, lalu ia membuang muka.

"Ano…, begini…. Suzuna umm.. apakah kau rela jika aku pergi sekarang?", tanya Sena ragu-ragu.

"Pergi kemana? Ke rumah? Ya iyalah aku rela"

"Ummm.. bukan ke rumah Suzuna"

"Kalau gitu kemana? Kalo ke tempat dugem atau bar, aku tidak rela"

"Bukan juga… "

"Ke mana donk?"

"Ke alam sana"

"Ke … alam …. sana …", kata Suzuna kaget, "Jangan bercanda Sena!", lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok"

"Katakan … katakan kalau ini bohong, kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku sendiri 'kan, iya 'kan?", ucap Suzuna hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Aku serius Suzuna, dokter yang bilang kalau hidupku tak lama lagi"

"Kau bohong! Kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku hingga aku pergi nanti!"

"Gomenasai Suzuna, tapi jika ini memang takdir pasti aku akan berada bersamamu disana, aku akan menunggumu disana"

"Hiks … hik s… hiks …", Suzuna mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak mau melihatmu menangis", hibur Sena menghapus air mata Suzuna.

"Hiks ….", Suzuna mulai tenang, "Tapi Sena …. hiks …. berjanjilah …. kau akan tetap menjagaku walo hanya berdoa dari sana", lanjutnya.

"Ya aku berjanji, dan Suzuna juga berjanjilah padaku agar kau tidak akan menangis jika saatnya tiba nanti"

"Umm…"  
Tapi Suzuna mengingkari janji yang di buatnya bersama Sena. Air matanya yang keluar terus menerus, saat waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Karena tak lama setelah mereka berjanji, Sena kecelakaan. Padahal dia sedang sakit, dan kecelakaan itu membuat Sena cepat mati / maot / meninggal. Diterimanya kabar itu 1 hari sesudah pertemuannya dengan Suzuna. Suzuna shock berat dan pergi begitu saja menuju rumah sakit. Begitu datang dia langsung menuju ke ruang rawat inap no 121. Tapi sayang begitu Suzuna masuk wajah Sena telah ditutupi sehelai kain.

ooO0OooO0OooO0Ooo

Akhirnya Suzuna berdiri lalu berkata dalam hatinya, '_Aku akan berusaha untukmu Sena, tetaplah berada disana sumbangilah aku doa, aku tahu kau akan memperhatikanku darisana_'.

'_Dan maaf telah mengingkari janjimu_', lanjut Suzuna.

The End

Rii: Maaf, jika ada banyak kesalahan tolong beri tahu saya, dan bagi yang tak suka beri tahu saya juga lewat review…. Jadi jangan lupa klik pada yang warna ijo, kan ku tunggu review kalian para readers…

Note: fic pertama Rii yang pairnya SenaSuzu.


End file.
